Blooper
Bloopers (also known as Bloobers in earlier games) are white squid-like beings that roam the water-infested areas of the Mushroom World, Sometimes even flying around the areas of the Mushroom World near water areas. Later games would give Bloopers a multitude of powers, including flight and the ability to expel ink and electricity. Large Bloopers occasionally appear as bosses in various games, notable examples being King Calamari, Gooper Blooper and Big Blooper. Though usually depicted as antagonists, Blooper occasionally have other roles, such as items and as a playable character. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. Bloopers mark their first appearance in ''Super Mario Bros. as water-infested enemies. These enemies appear to lack the ability to touch the ground and when touched, Mario or Luigi becomes injured. They can be defeated with fireballs or Starman. In the Super Mario All-Stars remake, all Bloopers changed from white to pink and are found in more concealed areas. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' These enemies reappear in a usual condition in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, but now has an odd pink coloration species that can float throughout the air much like regular Bloopers do in the water. They are worth 1000 points if defeated. Unlike the white Bloopers, they can be jumped on, due to being outside. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Bloopers reappear in Super Mario Bros. 3. They act the same as they did in Super Mario Bros. and have similar-looking species called Blooper Nannies which guide their young around. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' These enemies yet make another appearance in Super Mario Sunshine and, this time, are able to go on land and spit goop at Mario. They are only found on land, but not underwater strangely. They disappear in a puff of smoke when falling in the water, despite being water creatures. They cannot be defeated by F.L.U.D.D., but are stunned temporarily by him and release a coin when Mario jumps on them as they become defeated. A new sub-species, Jumping Blooper, appears in this game. Bloopers are also only found in Noki Bay and Ricco Harbor. ''New Super Mario Bros. Bloopers reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. where they act the same as usual and are only found in World 3-3. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Bloopers yet make another appearance in Super Mario Galaxy and behave the same as usual, but, when chasing Mario, they swim in an irregular sort of way. They cannot be jumped on, but can be defeated with a Koopa Shell or a spin. They release ink when attacking Mario. They appear in Buoy Base Galaxy and Deep Dark Galaxy. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bloopers appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and act the same as usual, but have a new tactic; they hide in pipes and instantly come out when the player is coming. They also are immune to ice as they immediately break free from the ice when shot at them. They are found in World 4-4 and World 8-4. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Bloopers reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They appear only in Starshine Beach Galaxy and act the same as they did in Super Mario Galaxy. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party'' Bloopers appear in Mario Party where it appears in the minigames Mushroom Mix-Up, Bumper Balls and Bombs Away. In all three minigames, Blooper tries to overtake anyone entering the water. ''Mario Party 2'' Bloopers make a cameo in this game by helping players out by taking them out of the ocean in some minigames. ''Mario Party 3'' Bloopers reappear in Mario Party 3 in the board Deep Blooper Sea where they send players around the board randomly. ''Mario Party 6'' Bloopers also appear in Mario Party 6 in the minigame Blooper Scooper. Here, players have to avoid the whirlpool the giant Blooper is creating. ''Mario Party Advance'' Blooper also appears in Mario Party Advance as one of the characters appearing on the Mushroom Beacon where he challenges the player to the minigame Hammergeddon. He is the victim for pulling Shroomlock off the cliff in Sushi Cliff. Out of questioning Cheep-Cheep and Dolphin too, Blooper is the one who has done it, but apologizes afterwards. ''Mario Party DS'' Blooper is briefly mentioned in Mario Party DS when Kamek states that he got his ink from a Blooper. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Blooper is a playable character, unlocked by completing the Star Arena Mode and having Blooper as the opponent in Bowser's Warped Orbit. Blooper is a minion, helping Bowser defeat the player. In the game, Blooper floats like Boo and uses two of his tentacles as arms. Sometimes however, Hammer Bro. is faced and unlocked instead and the star arena must be replayed with him to get Blooper. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Bloopers are only fought in new enemies called Bloopurns. The Bloopurns release at least three Bloopers per attack where Mario has to either jump over them or hammer them back. Mario Kart series The Blooper appears as an item in both Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. When a character gets this item from an Item Box, it floats in front of the opponents and dispels ink to distort their view. During online play, this item is considered a poor item to receive as many players can drive considerably well with the ink. Blooper also appears in Mario Kart 7 and 'Mario Kart 8 as an item in the game, acting the same with no differences from the previous Mario Kart games. Paper Mario series Paper Mario In Paper Mario, when Mario and his party traverse the Toad Town Tunnels, they find three different Bloopers. In the three locations where Mario finds the bloopers, however, doing so may make him explore the sewers later on in the game. The bloopers, regardless of where they were fought, are always fought in the same order. A small, regular-sized Blooper is the first blooper Mario and his party face. The second is a larger, Electro Blooper, which as the name suggests, uses electric powers. The third and final Blooper is a gargantuan Super Blooper which during the fight makes baby Bloopers to aid it in battle. Each Blooper's location, upon the defeat of each respective Blooper, rewards Mario. One of these locations will give Mario access to Warp Pipes that lead to Goomba Village, Dry Dry Outpost, and Koopa Village respectively. Another location will give Mario access to a Warp Pipe leading to Yoshi Village. The other location will give Mario the Sleepy Stomp badge. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario and Goombella find a Blooper on their way through Rogueport Sewers on their way to Petal Meadows. Super Paper Mario A Blooper appears as a boss in World 3-2 in Super Paper Mario.Here you have to hit a red tentacle several times to defeat it.Bloopers also appear throughout the level. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Bloopers themselves don't appear but only as Poison Bloopers lead by Gooper Blooper in this game. They are only found in World 3 and they play a big role in the pollution of that level. After Mario defeats Gooper Blooper, the World is no longer polluted and the Poison Bloopers cannot be fought again ever. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Blooper also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an unlockable trophy. His description said: "A creatures who's as squid-like as a squid can be. Bloopers patrol water stages, and with no notable weapons, their threat comes from their unique movements and speed. Some flying bloopers display the same underwater movement above water. Blooper appeared for the first time as a playable character in Mario Party 8." *''NES Super Mario Bros.'' *''Wii Mario Party 8'' In other media ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! The first appearance of Bloopers outside video games was in the anime film Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, where a giant Blooper appears inhabiting a sunken ship. Bloopers also regularly appear in ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 as enemy creatures, most commonly in episodes dealing with an underwater theme. Splatoon Hidden in various places, 8 bit Bloopers (and Octorocks from The Legend of Zelda) can be found. Tag Team Names *Mario - 'Stache Splashers *Luigi - Blooper Scoopers *Peach - Royal Flush *Yoshi - Double Dippers *Wario - Drenched Stench *Daisy - Bloopsie-Daisy *Waluigi - Bloop'n'Snoop *Toad - Spray Players *Boo - Creature Feature *Toadette - Bloop-dee-do *Birdo - What-the-Bloop *Dry Bones - Two-Toned Duo *Hammer Bro. - Blooper Bros. Gallery File:Render blooper01.jpg|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' SMS Blooper artwork.png|''Super Mario Sunshine'' File:NewBlooper.png|''New Super Mario Bros.'' File:BlooperParty8.png|''Mario Party 8'' File:BlooperKart7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' Trivia *Bloopers closely resemble Squishies from the Kirby series. However, Squishy's only attack is to try and jump atop the player, and Bloopers came before them. They also resemble Squid from Splatoon: Global Testfire. }} de:Blooper es:Blooper Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Items in Mario Kart DS Category:Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Bloopers Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Underwater Creatures Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Enemies